Here's My Number, So Call Me Crazy
by Ififall
Summary: "The Big C fanfic". Set in Season one. Adam's just found out his family's secret and can't keep it bottled up. Can Andrea help him?


Run? There was nothing else he could do. Nothing else that he could say, snot was clogging his nose up, he could barely breathe. He started dribbling as he opened his mouth. He got up, away from all the presents, all the pictures all the hidden love that his mother was saving for him. Adam knew that he shouldn't have even been there but part of him didn't want to leave. Adam pulled himself up and turned the lights off in the lock up. His mom had to hand out those presents, she had to be alive to see him graduate because that's what mom's do.

He locked the lock up up patting the door and got on his bicycle. He wasn't far from home when he saw a figure in an lime green T-shirt and pink trousers. "You're glowing in the dark" He shouted out. "Fuck you I look damn good" Andrea said puffing on a ciggarete. Without thinking Adam stopped his bike and reached for her ciggarette. "Pass it" He said. "What the fuck" Andrea asked, calmly she stepped towards him scowling.

Adam turned his face away but she grabbed his chin with her thumb and index finger. "Have you been fucking crying?" She asked. "What mommy cut off your pocket money?" "Fuck you" Adam said as he shook her off and went back on his bike. "Wait" Andrea passed him the ciggarete and stood next to his bike. "Follow me" Adam ended up at her house on her bed. He looked like shit and he didn't know what do say, how to explain what had happened. Finding out much his mom cared about him while finding a key he took rumaging from her purse. It didn't make Adam sound good.

"We don't have to talk" Andrea said taking the cigarette from his sticky fingers. "Just fucking relax" It sounded great to Adam but his mind was still spinning. Andrea was a cynical bitch, but she was smart in a weird way. She was older and could make sense of all the grown up shit, maybe handle it better. "You know...how you've been saying me, my family...my mom has been fucked up?" He said. Andrea nodded. "It's complicated..." Adam began leaning on her bedroom wall.

"Is she pregnant?, Fucking another guy? Has your Mom turned gay?" Andrea asked. Adam shook her head. "She should have told me sooner, I mean...how can you go through that and not tell family?" Adam asked her. "Tell you what? Quit playing game's Adam, an Usher concerts coming on in fifteen minutes and I want time alone with him" "Mom hasn't got time..." Adam told her changing his postion and leaning on the bed. "She sick...really sick and I'm freaking out" "Shit" Andrea said as she moved away and sat across from him.

"You just found this shit out?" "Yeah...she's getting treatment" Andrea nodded. "That's good" "It might not work" Adam said. It's bullshit, mom's never done anything to anyone all she does is help people...like you and this is what she gets?" Adam said walking over and turning on the TV. "Like me? I didn't ask for your mother help" Andrea said grabbing the remote. "Well you need it I mean look at you" "Fuck you too, don't let the door hit your skinny ass on the way out" Andrea said. "No...shit...sorry" Adam said as he patted her on the arm.

"You want something to eat?" Andrea asked. "Make it healthy, you gotta stick to mom's diet" Adam said as Andrea went downstairs. Adam noticed that he'd ignored him and brought up donuts, crisps and cheesy snacks. "It's like talking to a wall" "Yeah, a sexy curvy one" Andrea said as she chucked a packet of crisps at him. "What has your mom got anyway?" Adam paused before saying it. If he said it out loud that would make it true. But his mom had been suffering for weeks it was happening with or without him.

"_Cancer_" Andrea looked shocked and went back to staring at the TV. "Shitty isn't it" Adam said. "Fuck...that must be a bitch" Andrea said. But they try all kinds of stuff for that though, I mean Cancer's on a fucking hitlist, everyone wants to destroy it" "This new treatment's supposed to end it" Adam said eating the crisps. "I should be with her, and Dad...they're probably pissed" "You need to get your shit together first" Andrea said. "Your hair's fucked and you smell like shit" Andrea said.

"You're supposed to be comforting me remember?" Adam said but he went to the bathroom and smelled his armpits. Andrea was right. He went back to her room and asked her if he could take a shower. Andrea nodded and said that she'd get some of her brother's clothes. Adam went in the shower hoping that Andrea didn't dress him up like a Eminem wannabe. He turned the water up hotter making him shudder as the water ran down his skin. He wondered if his Mom would take chemo, if it would burn like this and how painful it would be.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to Andrea's room to find it empty. On her bed was a normal average T-shirt with a "Nike" logo on it. He picked it up and smelled it before putting it on. "It's clean you judgemental Jackass" Andrea said. Embarrased Adam put the T-shirt on and tucked the towel around his waist. "You know I didn't mean it like that, It's just mom always says..." Adam paused before his mind went into overdrive and his lips started to tremble. Andrea threw him a pair of jeans before turning away to give the guy some privacy.

"Andrea...stay...it's OK...I'm cool" Adam said as he moved down the bed. Andrea came back and sat on the bed, the force of her weight leaning him in towards her. "This is gonna sound so fucking lame...but you're brave" Andrea said. "Mom's the brave one. So's Dad. I'm the one half naked, crying like a dick" Adam said. Andrea wiped his eyes and he lifted his towel to wipe his face. "You're showing me a little too much" Andrea said as Adam put the towel down again. "Shit"

"Nothing I ain't seen before" "Yeah right" Adam said as Andrea took him downstairs to the clean hamper to get boxers. They crept back upstairs and Adam went to the bathroom to put them on. He took off the towel and put his jeans on infront of her. "You ever..._been_ with a guy?" Adam asked thinking about the guys she could have had in her room. "Fuck off Adam, you're not the first guy that's been on this bed" Andrea lied. "Everyone knows you liked that painter at school" Adam said looking at the TV instead of her reaction.

"Whatever...he had bigger fish to fucking fry" Andrea said turning away. "Bigger than you?" Adam said but because of Andrea's weight, he knew what that sounded like. "Another fat girl joke...like really?" She asked. "God...no...I mean, he got someone better? How could that happen?" Adam asked. "Shut the heck up" Andrea said pinching his cheeks. "Seriously, you're smart, funny, cool...getting me into shit...getting me out of shit" Adam said reaching for a donut. "Your girl not giving you any?" Andrea asked convincing herself that Adam had a girlfriend or two all over high School.

"What girl? I've got no money and my mom still washes my clothes. Dad will have to do it now" Said Adam. "I dunno...some girls find dumb cute" Andrea said as she turned the TV up. Adam still wanted her attention as her favourite stud Usher leaped on the screen. "Compared with him I'm not" Adam said looking at the screen. "I wouldn't kick you outta bed for eating crackers, but Usher's just yum...you know" Adam decided to leave her to it. He got up and and said he was gonna go. "Thanks" he said kissing her on the cheek.

Andrea paused turning away from the TV she pulled him towards her and kissed him roughly on the lips. Her saliva splodged on his cheek and left him breathless, he ended up kissing her back. He leaned on the bed and Andrea tugged on his jeans, they fell to the floor and Adam avoided her eyes before taking off her brother's pants. "Ummm...you sure you wanna?" Andrea asked. "You don't?" Adam asked wondering if he'd measure up.

"Hell yeah I do" Andrea said as she took his pants down for him. In less than a minute Adam forgot about everything, Mom, Dad the sickness, the secrets, the lies, the tears the pain. He breathed heavily as Andrea's lips slid up and down his dick. She got faster and her head started to spin. Her tongue exploring places he'd never touched with his hands or any other part of his body, places that he never knew existed. She stopped and wiped her mouth on the towel. He couldn't keep himself steady and blew his load in her face. It dribbled down her lips and she wiped her face again.

"God, you really are the _comeback_ kid" "Sorry...I shouldn't have...bye" Adam got up taking another donut and ran out the room. He had to go back in for the key, but Andrea pretended that he wasn't there. He ran back out into the cold, angry and feeling a little sick, but he didn't want to cry anymore. He hoped Andrea would keep her mouth shut and never tell anyone. He rode back home on his bike and put the storage lock up key in his mom's envelope and back in her purse. He got changed out of Andrea's brother's clothes and put on his own T-shirt and pants. He closed his eyes, but everytime he stopped thinking about his parents he thought about what Andrea did. It was fucking him up, Adam would need more therapy than his Mom did if he carried on like this.


End file.
